


how can i know where to go

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, How Do I Tag, I'll add more tags as I update, Insomnia, M/M, Stray Kids are the only people who aren't frozen, Swearing, Time freezes, but i'll probably throw in a poly or one or two side ships cause i cant help it okay, chan and minho aren't platonic, other relationships are platonic unless i say otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "please let me in! i'm not a bad person- Well.. I did throw a rock at seungmins bicyle wheel once while he was riding it.. he broke his leg" the last part was harder to hear as whoever was speaking quietened while saying it, "but please? im so confused and you have no idea how relieving it was to see another person when i thought i had been stuck in a world of frozen people"-Or, time freezes and stray kids are the only ones who arent frozen
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there
> 
> just a brief explanation of things before we start:
> 
> this is gonna be split into multiple chapters (i'm not sure how many yet) , the chapters will be from different povs (some might repeat idk yet) and will possibly take place at a different time than other chapters so i'll point it out so you're not confused! 
> 
> Im not the greatest at writing so dont expect too much, but i hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless! 
> 
> the title is from who? by stray kids cause that short little masterpiece of a song is my favourite skz song ;)

Chan was frozen on the spot. His eyes widened and he hadn't blinked for so long that he felt tears begin to well. He was in shock. Just a few seconds ago he had reached out to take his coffee from the sulky starbucks barista, chuckling a "can i take it?" when the boy didnt let go of the cup. Raising his glance, Chan met eyes with the boy who stared back at him. But he didnt move. Chans smile faded. He looked down at the cup then back at the boy. 

"Um, are you okay?" No answer.

It was at that moment that Chan had noticed that the café was dead silent. Not even the whirr of a coffee machine was there. Chan stood back, looking behind the non-moving boy and spotting a girl over by the coffee machine, her back facing chan. "Excuse me? Miss?" 

Chan called a few times but the girl didnt move an inch. Chan gulped. Was he going crazy? Yeah, maybe he didnt get any sleep last night but that was normal for him. Chan looked at the menu on the wall, words perfectly readable (you cant read in dreams)

Chan pried the cup of coffee from the frozen boys hands and clutched it tightly. Did he even want to turn around? After a quick mutter of words to encourage himself, he spun around.

The sight was mind boggling. Dozens of customers sat at tables, some had their cups up to their lips, others were mid-conversation, there was even a phone floating in mid-air as a boy with a panicked expression was reaching out behind it. Chan blinked furiously and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He couldnt believe this. For a moment he considered that just the cafe was frozen but when he checked the entrance, a woman was froze there, holding the door half open with a kid clutching a teddy bear stood behind her. 

So it wasnt just the cafe. 

Chan paused to think about the situation. Pulling out his phone, he rummaged around with it and discovered that not only did the time not change, any messages he attempted to send failed and he couldnt send tweets, the only thing he could do was take photos and videos, which made sense. With a sigh he slipped his phone back in his pocket and decided to venture out of the cafe. If he thought the cafe was a shocking sight, then chan was nowhere near ready to see what the city had in store for him.

It was weird. Seeing nothing moving. Cars sitting still on the streets, hundreds of people on the sidewalks, mid-step, entering stores, leaving apartments. Chan scratched his head and let out a whiny moan out of frustration and fear. What the hell was he meant to do! 

Chan was practically about to scream, but then he stilled. He heard something. It sounded like... Metal? Something falling? But how? Was it a person? Someone was out there!

"Hello?" Chan shouted, a little cautiously. maybe it wasnt a smart idea. It could be a monster out there for all he knows, thats what happens in the movies anyways. Chans eyes scanned the streets. He didnt see any sign of movement, the sound came from a distance but it still sounded close enough that he would be able to spot where it came from. But he didnt.

"Fine. Fine then" chan mumbled, annoyed that what could of possibly have been a person and helped him wasnt co-operating. Deciding to move on, chan started walking. He manoeuvred his way around the froze-in-time bodies, sipping his coffee (it was a bit cold at this point) and looking around, hopeful to find someone else out there. He eventually made it to his apartment building, digging his keys out of his pockets to unlock the door and enter the building. He quickly ran up the steps, anxious to get inside his apartment. He almost dropped his key cause of how fast he was trying to get it in the keyhole.

Chan pushed open the door, wincing when it whacked off the wall but hurried inside and shut the door behind him. Once he was inside it dawned on him how scary the situation was. He was all alone (for now, at least) and had no clue of how to fix anything. 

Chan had been on the couch trying to process everything when there was a knock on the door, so he got up to go answer it.

Wait.

Chan stopped walking. There was a knock on the door. A. Knock. On. The. Door.

"i know you're in there! i saw you walk in!"

It was a males voice, thats for sure. Had things unfrozen? Chan checked his phone but the time was still frozen. So who was this? Should chan grab a knife? Self defence is good. 

"Please let me in, i'm not a bad person! Well.. I did throw a rock at seungmins bicyle wheel once while he was riding it.. he broke his leg" the last part was harder to hear as whoever was speaking quietened while saying it, "but other than that, i'm innocent! please? im so confused and you have no idea how relieving it was to see another person when i thought i had been stuck in a world of frozen people"

Chan slowly retreated his hand that was reaching out for a knife. 

"Are you even in there? Oh god this is so embarassing if i've been talking to a door this whole time-"

Chan pulled open the door, barely getting a glimpse of the stranger before panicking and slamming the door in their face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung meets seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to avoid confusion, this takes place at the same time as the last chapter but its from jisungs pov this time :)

Jisungs eyes were screwed shut, a usual reflex for when you were scared. He was ready to feel the harsh impact, bracing himself for it the second he stepped a foot off the sidewalk and spotted the car racing towards him.

Except it never came.

Everything was silent which supported Jisungs sudden theory that he was in fact no longer alive.

“what the-“

Jisungs eyes flew open. Wait, he had eyes? He could see! He’s not dead! “i’m not the only one seeing this, right Yeji?... Yeji? Jaemin?”

Jisung turned around until he found where the voice was coming from. It was a boy standing outside a store, waving a hand in front of a boy and girl who weren’t moving. Weren’t moving?

Jisungs eyes widened as he noticed that the city was totally still. “Uhhh~” Jisung dragged on, utterly confused.

He wasn’t dumb, nor was he drunk or on drugs, so what was going on? It’s not like life just freezes without a reason, although Jisung was thankful that it did or else he’d be dead right now.

Jisung looked at the frozen car that was a mere inch away from hitting him. The boy decided to step aside just so that if time unfroze he wouldnt get killed.

“hey!” 

Jisung watched the panicking boy look over at him with his jaw dropped. Quickly, they ran over to Jisung. “i’m not crazy, you see this too don’t you?”

Jisung nodded his head and the boy looked relieved at that.

Jisung tilted his head. “I think I recognise you- but that’s not important. We’re literally in a city of frozen people, let’s try focus on that”

the boy hummed. “since we’re stuck with each other, i’m Kim Seungmin, nice to meet you”

“Han Jisung” they shook hands. “well.. this is weird. I mean, obviously time stopping is weird but it makes no sense that you and I didn’t stop with it”

“and possibly others” Jisung added, rubbing at his scarf. Unlike the scarf that easily wrapped itself around Jisungs neck, Jisung couldn’t wrap his head around this situation.

“lets find a shop and get some food” Jisung suggests.

Seungmins eyes furrow. “You want food during a situation like this?”

Jisung scoffed. “Just cause we’re in the middle of some movie situation doesn’t mean i’m gonna let myself starve” he said, walking away from Seungmin and towards a food store.

Seungmin crossed his arms like a grumpy kid before sulkily following Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short oops. my hand got sore since i wrote this out on paper then typed it on here soo.. i’ll try make them longer in the future but hopefully u liked this little update :P


End file.
